Of friendship and love
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: My version of Takano rejecting Yokozawa as gently as possible. One-shot.


**Title**: Of Friendship and Love

**Anime: **Sekai ichi Hatsukoi

**Characters: **Masamune Takano, Takafumi Yokozawa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sekai ichi hatsukoi and we all know it.

**Warning: **Characters are a bit OOC

**Paring: **None

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort - Friendship

**Summary: **Takano rejects Yokozawa as gently as possible. One-shot.

* * *

><p>"I've seen the way Onodera treats you! He's cold and cruel!" Yokozawa spat the words hatefully.<p>

"Onodera doesn't know what he's doing. He's confused." Takano defended his one and only love.

Both grown men who were colleagues and best friends for years, were now having a heated conversation about Takano's love for Ritsu Onodera.

"You said so yourself that he didn't even recognize you after all these years!" argued Yokozawa. Right now, he was angry, sad and heartbroken. After a long exhausting day at work he stopped by Takano's apartment, as always with the intention of being close to the man he loved; who is also his best freind.

"But I did. My heart did." Said Takano softly. He knew Yokozawa was hurting being rejected by the one who he loved for so long. Takano knew Yokozawa, he knew how he is a nice guy. A wonderful friend. Hard worker and a very reliable person. But he couldn't love the guy because his heart has already chosen someone else, his heart has chosen Ritsu Onodera years ago and no matter how much time passes by, Ritsu is non-replaceable.

The man in front of Takano has always been there for him. Yokozawa caught him when he fell. Embraced him when he cried. Comforted him when he was hurt. Accompanied him when he was alone. Filled him with love when he felt empty. Picked up the broken pieces of his broken heart and nurtured his scars. Takano knew that he owed Yokozawa for so much already. His heart stung while rejecting him, but he had no other choice but to clear things up and make Yokozawa understand that his love is for Onodera and not Yokozawa. He didn't want his best friend to chase him on false hope. He had to draw the line regardless of how painful it is.

But it was hard for Yokozawa to accept reality. Things were going so fine before Onodera showed up and right now Takano's attention was completely focused on Onodera and it drove Yokozawa nuts.

"He ignores you even when you try so hard to get his attention! He hurts your heart and he doesn't even know it! Masamune, you worry so much about him that he doesn't even give a shit about your feelings! He's so heartless!" he punched Takano's chest lightly as he lowered his head taking a breath, "Why do you keep going after a person like that?" He couldn't help the hot tears that started running down his face. "Someone like him does not deserve you."

The image in front of Takano right now was heartbreaking. His throat suddenly grew tight, like it was closing in. Watching his best friend trying desperately to win him over was painful.

Takano closed the small distance between them and caught Yokozawa in a hug.

"Yokozawa." He addressed the other softly, "I'm sorry to cause you pain. I'm truly sorry to turn you down like this but I can't help it." Takano tightened the embrace a bit as he continued. "My heart loves Onodera." He admitted honestly. "Even after ten years my heart beats fast just by his presence. My body aches to touch him. My eyes can't stop following him."

With every word that came out of Takano, Yokozawa's tears fell even harder. "But I love you." Yokozawa confessed. "I love you so much Masamune."

Takano smiled sadly. "I know." He loosened his arms around Yokozawa and pulled back slightly to look at the other. He slowly and gently bought his fingers to Yokozawa's crying face and wiped the tears away, which only caused them to fall even harder.

Not knowing what else to do, Takano pulled Yokozawa into another hug and held him as he cried his heart out.

An hour later both men were sitting on the couch. Yokozawa had calmed down and had his head rested comfortably on one of Takano's shoulders while Takano sat there with one arm lazily draped around his best friend.

"I made dinner." Said Takano. "…before you arrived so it is probably cold by now."

"I'm not hungry." Declined Yokozawa softly but Takano ignored him as he nudged him off lightly while he stood up and made his way to the attached kitchen. "I'll warm up the food."

While Takano was busy warming up the food, Yokozawa made his way slowly behind him. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Takano and kiss his neck and mark him as his own but he knew better; so he decided to rest his forehead ever so lightly at the back of Takano's broad shoulder.

The sudden touch to Takano's back almost startled him, but he relaxed knowing it was Yokozawa.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Yokozawa spoke. "I will lay low for now." He said firmly."But, keep in mind; if Onodera hurts you I won't forgive him, ever; and I will be there for you. I will always be there for you. No matter what, I won't give up."

Takano was moved and surprised with Yokozawa's persistent. No wonder he admired his best friend. After all, it was well known that Yokozawa was never a man who says 'no' without a fight.

Takano nodded and turned around to face his best friend.

"Takafumi Yokozawa. Thank you." He said planting a kiss on Yokozawa's forehead, "Thank you for loving me."


End file.
